The present invention relates to a new and improved method of defiberizing waste paper in a thick stock range.
In its more specific aspects the method of the present development serves for the defiberizing of waste paper in a thick stock range having a consistency greater than 10%, the waste paper being defiberized in a defiberizing container or receptacle equipped with a rotor, there being added an appropriate quantity of water and, to the extent desired or needed, possibly chemicals.
It is known in the waste paper processing art that the defiberizing of waste paper in the thick stock range affords certain advantages as concerns a saving in chemicals, thermal energy, and so forth, since such can act in a more concentrated and effective fashion upon a smaller quantity of water. However, following defiberizing there exists the problem of sorting which preferably should be accomplished in the thin stock range.
For this purpose there were heretofore proposed different apparatuses containing sieves or screens--also referred to as wires--located externally of the defiberizing container, and the fiber stock material effluxing from the defiberizing container was diluted in a suitable manner.